


you're the perfect example of frienemy

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Modern Era, Talking, Thinking, Walking, a little bit political, for the first time in forever i write about fruk, francis' perspective, it's not really fruk, then what is this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Karena Francis muak untuk mengakui.





	you're the perfect example of frienemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> ceritanya saya bikin ini ditambah songfic Black Magic (c) Little Mix, cuma lama-lama kok plotmya jadi makin nggak pas aja buat lagunya lol akhirnya fanfik ini berdiri sendiri deh.  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Pernah sekali, Francis ada di sana saat Arthur ditanyai, "Oh, jadi kamu seorang pengamat perpolitikan di Inggris. Bolehkah saya minta pendapat, apa yang kamu rasakan saat tahu Amerika Serikat menyalip negara kita?"

Francis mendekat, dan karena ia memang datang dari arah yang berlawanan, jadi Arthur bisa menangkap sosoknya—dan memang itulah yang sedang terjadi. Rahang Arthur mengeras, seperti ingin menonjok lawan bicara saat itu juga (Francis bahkan bisa menjamin kalau ia mendekat lagi maka ia akan ditonjok juga) namun hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan. Yang menanyainya pertanyaan hanyalah seorang mahasiswi fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik yang baru masuk musim ini; dan tentu keingintahuannya besar sekali dilihat dari betapa berbinar kedua bola matanya saat ia mengatakan kalau dirinya mengikuti jatuh-bangunnya kancah perpolitikan di Inggris. (Jelas ia mengikutinya dong, tidak mungkin tidak, 'kan?)

Kalau boleh bersikap menyebalkan (seperti yang selalu ia lakukan), Francis ingin menyalak ketika Arthur sontak mengangkat sebelah tangan dan berkata, "Ah, teman yang kutunggu sejak tadi sudah datang!" karena (1) _teman_ apaan? heeeei?, dan (2) ia ke sini bukan karena Arthur, oke?

Tapi waktunya terlalu sedikit untuk berpikir, dan Francis kehilangan akal juga—lagi pula membayangkan betapa marahnya Arthur nanti kalau ia malah membuang muka dan berlalu begitu saja sudah mengerikan—jadi ia balas melambai, dan semakin mendekat lagi, "Kamu di sini rupanya."

"Oh, ada janji, ya?" sang mahasiswi menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata. Tapi hanya sebentar, gadis itu kembali menatap Arthur. "Eh, jadi, apa?"

Francis meringis diam-diam. Arthur jelas tak ingin membahas soal itu, dan kalau penyamaran sebagai manusia biasa ini terus berlanjut, bisa dikatakan kalau Arthur adalah orang di Inggris yang paling tidak ingin membahas soal itu. Francis lebih tahu dari siapa pun kalau Arthur masih mengikuti berita tentang Amerika Serikat, entah buat apa, ya, dan mendengar kalimat tanya yang membandingkan Amerika dengan Inggris itu setiap katanya bagai tabu di kamus Arthur.

Bagi Francis rasanya mereka terlalu lama dalam keheningan yang sangat ganjil (atau waktu rasanya berlalu lebih lambat?) jadi ia coba membantu dengan memosisikan diri di samping Arthur. "Kita kan, nggak tahu hari seperti apa bakal menyambut kita -"

"Senang, tentu."

Hah? Francis mengerjapkan mata dua kali dan ia yakin mahasiswi di hadapannya ini melakukan hal yang sama. Apa tadi katanya?

Arthur tertawa, ia menepuk sebelah pundak mahasiswi yang baru saja selama beberapa menit berkenalan dengannya. "Kautahu? Waktu mayoritas kita pilih Brexit dan keputusan keluar dari Uni Eropa ditetapkan, kukira kita negara terbodoh dari semua negara yang ada. Jadi, mana mungkin aku nggak senang saat Amerika menyalip kita dengan terpilihnya presiden baru mereka?"

Francis nyaris ternganga kalau tak ingat situasi ia sekarang sedang di negara orang. Ekspresi si gadis yang ia tak tahu namanya ini benar-benar sedang berusaha mencerna, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi tapi sayangnya terlalu terkejut pada kejadian barusan. Bahkan sampai Arthur melepaskan pegangan di sebelah pundaknya dan mengucapkan kalimat selamat jalan, Francis sesaat masih melihat air wajah gadis itu belum berubah juga.

Yang tadi itu apa-apaan? Memang itu bukan kali pertama Francis mendengar jawaban Arthur yang tidak seserius pertanyaannya, tapi dibandingkan yang tadi, benar-benar mencengangkan. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu sungguh tak dapat diduga.

"Jadi, Francis, kamu kenapa ke sini?" Arthur mulai angkat suara, tapi tak mau repot-repot menatapnya; keduanya masih sibuk meniti langkah, menyusuri tepi jalan entah ke mana.

Francis seperti orang tersedak. "Eh, apa?"

"Kamu kenapa ke sini, kamu nggak benar-benar ada janji denganku, 'kan?" timpal Arthur santai.

Gaya bicara yang menyebalkan seperti biasa, tapi parameter tersinggung Francis menguap entah ke mana, entah kenapa. "Tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh. Mahasiswi baru masuk," Arthur menjawab dengan enteng, "tadi ngobrol sebentar karena aku kebetulan ada saat dia memunguti dokumen-dokumen bawaannya yang jatuh."

"Dan dokumen itu ...?"

"Esai, tentang pandangannya mengenai isu politik di Inggris. Katanya sebagai persyaratan mendaftar unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang dia minati. Kuajak bicara sebentar dan itulah pertanyaan yang dia ajukan," Arthur melambatkan tempo lajunya, menatap Francis sekilas. Lalu membuang muka persis saat Francis tersadar dan mencoba melakukan kroscek dengan menatap balik. "Kamu tadi mau bantu jawab?"

Francis diam saja, sengaja membuat jeda sebelum membalas. Ya, mana dia tahu kalau Arthur sudah menyiapkan jawabannya! Sialan sebenarnya, sia-sia saja dia ikut memeras otak tadi. Padahal, niatnya agar dia tidak ikut kena malu kalau Arthur dipermalukan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tapi begitu diutarakannya hal tersebut pada Arthur, pemuda itu hanya tertawa saja, tidak membalas dengan kalimat yang berarti. 

> _Apa yang kamu rasakan saat tahu Amerika menyalip negara kita?_
> 
> _Senang, tentu._

Semangat itu. Rasa percaya diri itu. Hal-hal yang masih diusahakan agar dimiliki juga oleh orang-orang Prancis. Kemampuan alami sejak pertama kali Francis bertemu, betapa pemuda yang sedang beriringan langkah dengannya ini mempunyai bakat untuk yakin pada diri sendiri, bahkan saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

Ah, jawaban Arthur tadi sangat Inggris sekali.

Francis iri, perasaan yang sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh rupanya kembali datang lagi.

"Heeeei."

"Eh, apa?"

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Dari tadi kuajak bicara. Kamu ke sini karena bar sebelum lampu merah di depan bazar buku itu ada menu baru, 'kan?" Arthur kini menatapnya terang-terangan; ada rasa marah yang memercikkan sedikit kecemasan dalam hijaunya kedua bola mata pemuda itu.

Francis masih berusaha mencerna suasana, dan tiba-tiba tersadar saat Arthur di sampingnya sudah mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangan seperti coba menyadarkannya. Francis mengerjap cepat. Oh, oh. Apa sebenarnya kedatangannya ke sini? Entahlah. Francis tahu ada promosi seperti itu di Inggris dan tahu juga kalau diskon untuk menu baru itu berakhir malam ini, tapi bukan itu alasannya ke sini. Mungkin karena ia bosan saja. (Atau sebenarnya ingin bilang rindu tapi tidak mungkin.) "Boleh juga itu," Francis membalas seperti menggumam.

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Toh sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap. Kalau begitu, lurus saja terus," tangannya terangkat menggaruk belakang leher, "kamu memikirkan jawabanku banget, ya? Memangnya kenapa? Nggak yakin bisa membuat balasan secerdas itu?"

Terlalu tepat sasaran hingga Francis muak untuk mengakui. Sorot mata Arthur kelewat menjengkelkan hingga ingin rasanya Francis berbalik pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi, sama seperti alasannya datang yang tak jelas apa, selalu ada yang membuatnya tertahan dan tetap di sini. Francis menyumpah dalam bahasa Prancis yang Arthur tahu artinya, mereka saling jitak dan saling tendang dan saling menghindar satu sama lain, seolah masih punya jiwa anak muda saja.

Karena Francis tak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan rival yang begitu menyebalkan, namun juga begitu keren di saat yang bersamaan.

**Author's Note:**

> inspirasi saya tuh, waktu di saya ngikutin forum tanya jawab, pertanyaannya persis kayak yang saya kutip, ditujukan khusus untuk orang-orang inggris; apa yang mereka rasakan saat tahu amerika menyalip mereka. jawabannya macam-macam dan 90% menanggapi serius sih (dan saya ngikutinnya dengan ekspektasi mengharapkan jawaban serius juga) makanya serasa oasis di gurun pasir pas baca jawaban begituan nyempil :')  
> dan di jawaban itu ada orang prancis memberi komentar. pendek, tapi itu jadi dasar renungannya francis sampai fanfiksinya berakhir o(--( terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
